


POV:

by BroodyBoy1101



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyBoy1101/pseuds/BroodyBoy1101
Summary: POV: he eats your pussy
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	POV:

Literally.


End file.
